Emil Alexandrescu
| birth_place = , | disappeared_date = | disappeared_place = | disappeared_status = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = Sierran | other_names = The Deplorable Romanian Emil Himmler | ethnicity = Romanian | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = University of Bucharest | occupation = Journalist Pundit | years_active = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = Independent | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Emil Octavian Alexandrescu (born May 9, 1990) is a Sierran-Romanian alt-right journalist who writes for The Advear, The Daily Echo, and Response. Alexandrescu is best known for his enthusiastic support of businesswoman and Senator-elect Nemesis Heartwell for which Vanguard referred to him as her "fanboy". Born in Romania, Alexandrescu moved to Sierra at the age of 21 after graduating from the University of Bucharest. Majoring in journalism, he moved between odd jobs while searching for work as a writer. He first broke through at The Advear, a conservative Romanian-interest newspaper and wrote over fifty pieces for them. His style of writing caught the attention of similar publications and he quickly established a presence within the Sierran conservative sphere. A controversial figure, he has been criticized for his alleged antisemitism regarding comments he made about Facebook creator Mark Zuckerberg. He has also, at various times, been called a racist, a homophobe, an imperialist, and a Nazi. He rejects all these terms as "the incoherent ramblings of left-wing reactionaries". Early life and education Emil Octavian Alexandrescu was born on May 9, 1990 in Bucharest, Romania to Teodora and Cristan Alexandrescu. His mother worked a bakery shop in downtown Bucharest while his father was an accountant. He is the middle child of three siblings. Alexandrescu attended the University of Bucharest where he earned a degree in journalism. Journalism career Unable to find stable work in Romania, he put together money he earned from odd jobs and moved to Sierra which has a booming journalism industry. He became interested in Sierran politics and began writing pieces for conservative outlets using pseudonyms such as Robert Issac, Emil Himmler, and Emily Clarkson. He landed his first permanent job as a journalist writing for The Advear, a publication that focused primarily on Sierran-Romanian interests. He covered many stories relating to Romanians living in Sierra, including the perception of Romanians following the (one of the perpetrators, Emil Mătăsăreanu, was Romanian). The Advear was a conservative paper which fit Alexandrescu's views. His first political work was an exposé on corruption within the Democratic-Republican party which received extensive criticism for selective editing and overt bias. Endorsement of Nemesis Heartwell Controversies ''The Deplorable Romanian Tour'' Personal life See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierrans